Battle of Felucia (Imperial-Chiss War)
The Battle of Felucia was one the only battle fought during the Imperial-Chiss War, it ended with the Galactic Empire (Mar) and the Galactic Alliance (Eylon) seeing large swathes of their fleets destroyed and forcing both military's to adopt new tactics and update their seriously outdated ship classes. Grand Admiral Kato in his assault on the larger galaxy had infuriated the senior Chiss leadership and caused a massive political row, losing his support on the home front his Empire of the Hand collapsed. Prelude In the time between 25 and 30 ABY the Empire of the Hand of Chiss Grand Admiral Thrawn was supposedly gone, destroyed by the Kilinks. These reports from various sources such as Imperial Intelligence, Republic Strategic Intelligence Services it's successor Alliance Strategic Intelligence Services and spacers throughout the galaxy were believed and even made historical fact. However, the Chiss had survived the bitter wars with the insects who they believe to be a scourge on their species. Through the Chiss, the Imperial ideology ran rampant and influenced the Chiss Ascendancy to support the Empire of the Hand and they found their perfect candidate in Admiral Cha'sen'cak an Imperial Admiral who led the 32nd Imperial Expeditionary Fleet into the Unknown Regions at the behest of War General Rey Kavar. Several task forces had been sent to see if they could reestablish contact with the lost fleet and Admiral Dax was tasked with taking an Imperial Fleet, the 37th Imperial Fleet and finding the lost expeditionary fleet. Dax was soon enticed by Kato, who now laid claim to the legacy of Thrawn and the two plotted to strike at the heart of the Empire and conquer the galaxy. Dax under the pretenses of finding the fleet was able to travel unimpeded back into the Empire and made his way to Felucia where the tensions were already high and used this as a starting point for his conquering. Battle The Battle of Felucia was rather quick but it's aftermath was extensive. The Battle lasted for eighteen days and was costly for the Empire and the Galactic Alliance (Eylon). In it's opening stages the Imperial Navy wielded 3 full strength Imperial Fleets alongside the Imperial 3rd Army. The Alliance wielded 2 full strength Alliance fleets and a single army, the Alliance 6th Army. The Empire of Hand entered the battle with a single fleet, the 32nd Expeditionary Fleet which was double the size of a normal Imperial Fleet and was outfitted with numerous technological improvements which made it vastly superior to both the Imperial and Alliances. The battle ensued that the Imperial and Alliance fleets arrived on the same side of the planet and immediately engaged each other seemingly unaware that a common threat loomed on the opposite side of the planet. War General Rey Kavar led the Imperial fleets against the Alliance, who were being led by his cousin Fleet Admiral Lok Kavar. Soon the Imperials and Alliance were beset by all sides when Admiral Dax begun attacking the Imperials flank and Admiral Narua begun attacking the Alliances flank. The vastly superior technology of the Empire of the Hand had allowed them to make quick work of the Star Destroyers that the Empire and Alliance had employed. It was by the later stages of the battle that the fleets of both the Empire and the Alliance were eaten away and the space battle eroded quickly to suicide runs. The ground battle went rather in favor of the Alliance and Empire who fought each other from their bases and all over the planet. Lord Solar and Vindicare Inquisitor Fel had led the Imperials on the ground and had scored massive victories at the Felucian settlements of Kathruk and Haroouk. The Alliance experienced massive setbacks under High General Farsun the Jungle Felucians had provided to be extremely dangerous then ever imagined. As the space battle eroded the ground battle begun to see massive swings as the Empire of the Hand had finally be able to land troops on the ground. The Imperial ground units under the command of the Empire of the Hand had also been setback by the jungle Felucians and Imperial planetary raids had increased as the dwindling number of Imperial squadrons attempted to maintain planetary control. The ground battle was broken open when the Empire of the Hand brought two Victory I-class Star Destroyers into the atmosphere who provided air support with their squadrons of clawcraft. As the planetary control was lost both the Empire and the Alliance issued retreat orders. Despite the victory in the battle and provisional government being setup on Felucia for the Empire of the Hand the Alliance Strategic Intelligence Services found that the Chiss Ascendancy had withdrawn it's support from the Empire of the Hand and forced Grand Admiral Kato to forfeit his plans for galactic domination. Aftermath The three factions retreated and the Felucians were left with a devastated planet. The Imperials withdrew from Felucia and left the Alliance to inject massive amounts of credits into the planets rebuilding. The battle left the Alliance and the Empire with a report on how it's military was outdated, this led to War General Rey Kavar and Fleet Admiral Lok Kavar to update and modernize their tactics. The Empire of the Hand retreated and was eventually totally destroyed. Category:Battles